


Solace

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people unwind in different ways after a difficult night.  (Poem: 3 stanzas, 10 lines each, unrhymed.)<br/>     <em>"pushes the volume up past memory, / driving out the recent and the distant."</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: May 2011.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Nat scoots across the scarred bench of a booth  
in a diner that opens before dawn.  
Basks in the waiter's welcome as he brings,  
unasked, her coffee, croissant and menu;  
pretends she may order something new.  
Nat's knotted muscles untie as the man  
freshens her mug, serves her food, clears her plate.  
When her eyes no longer hold the faces  
she zipped into body bags that night,  
she is ready to head home to her cat.

Nick hangs his jacket and holster, habit  
putting his weapon away safe and sound.  
Strides to his stereo, punches the switch,  
pushes the volume up past memory,  
driving out the recent and the distant.  
Nick rests his forehead against his speakers,  
every last sense overflowing with song.  
When his nose no longer flares at the blood  
he could not save from spilling that night  
he is ready to taste paler proteins.

Don tests his front door's deadbolt behind him.  
Drifts through his dark house, needing no lights  
to dodge the creaking step and squeaking hinge.  
Checks his sleeping daughter and wife and dog,  
turns on (quickly mutes) Jenny's Nintendo.  
Don stomps turtles until he tops her score  
and dawn brings Myra, yawning, to his side.  
When his fingers no longer grasp the gun  
he had no choice but to pull that night  
he is ready to hear about her day.

**— End —**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Parriot and Cohen created  Forever Knight; Sony owns it. I intend no infringement. Naturally, all characters and situations are entirely fictional. (Vampires don't exist. Super Mario did, though.)
> 
>  **Beta-Reading.**   My thanks to Jo! Her thoughts were swift, pointed and encouraging.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think?


End file.
